


the game

by covellite



Series: ARFOV [8]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, First Kiss, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Strip Poker, some slight jokes about sex, tango bein a bitch but its subtext this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covellite/pseuds/covellite
Summary: impulse and tango play cards; it goes better than expected.
Relationships: impulseSV/Tango Tek (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: ARFOV [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059134
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	the game

Impulse knew better than to trust a vampire, but he found himself doing so anyway. Tango had burrowed his way into his heart and Impulse couldn't bring himself to force him away. He was too easy to like, his arrogance and aloofness offset by silliness and a friendly demeanor.

Tango didn't really understand why Impulse was so averse to feeding off humans, but he respected it, and made sure not to talk about that side of things when regaling Impulse with tales of his fantastical exploits. Sometimes Impulse wondered where Tango got his meals from, since he turned his nose up at drinking animal blood, but those thoughts were easily pushed aside with a grin and another ridiculous story from Tango. He'd have to get an answer someday, Impulse knew, but for once in his life he wanted to believe the best in a vampire.

Before long, Impulse was spending his whole day by Tango's side. They'd spend the night curled up on Impulse's bed and talk about anything, then spend the day playing on the beach or exploring the woods. Tango sometimes had to leave, apparently he was a member of some important organization and had to fulfill his duties there, but he'd be back in a day or two with a souvenir and a hug that lifted Impulse off his feet.

The souvenirs were never anything fancy, but Impulse loved them. Sometimes it would be a new book or game, other times it would be clothes to slowly expand Impulse's wardrobe from the single outfit it had been when they'd met. On at least two occasions the souvenir had been a cool-looking rock Tango had found on the ground somewhere. Impulse had put the rocks on a small shelf, and though he wouldn't admit it, the sight of them always cheered him up.

This time Tango brought him a pair of shoes that looked roughly Impulse's size. He was unusually giddy when he pulled Impulse into a hug and spun him around, but Impulse was so happy to see him he hardly noticed. Tango's hair was wet and he smelled like soap, and Impulse wondered what he'd been up to that caused him to bathe. Vampires didn't really need to clean themselves as often as humans; they didn't sweat or get sick, so usually cleaning was just a matter of getting rid of dirt or blood.

"I missed you," Tango said against Impulse's shoulder as he sighed happily, now gently swaying instead of spinning.

"I missed you too. Did you have fun while you were gone?"

"Yeah. Wish you were there, though." Tango pulled back enough to look Impulse in the eyes. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course." Impulse squeezed his hand. "What's up, buddy?"

"You're really cute."

Impulse waited, but Tango said nothing more. "Was that what you wanted to tell me?" Tango nodded. "Well, thanks. You're cute too."

Tango's grin widened. "You think I'm cute?"

"Of course I do." Impulse looked more closely at him. There was something off about Tango, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. "Are you drunk?" He wasn't even sure if vampires could _get_ drunk.

"Nah," Tango said with a laugh. "Just in a good mood. Hey, let's do something. I got you a deck of cards once, didn't I?"

Three rounds of poker later it was clear they were evenly matched. Tango raised an eyebrow, and Impulse knew what he was going to say before the words were out of his mouth.

"Why don't we make it more interesting. Strip poker." He leered at Impulse, clearly expecting him to get flustered and refuse. Usually that was exactly what Impulse would've done, but his competitiveness had been brought out from the previous games. He was down one round and had no intention of letting Tango win by forfeit.

"You're on."

Tango's shocked face was almost worth the embarrassment sure to come, Impulse thought as he shuffled the desk.

Several games later, they sat staring at each other, both wearing nothing but their underwear. They were tied. Impulse waited to see if Tango would insist on a final round to prove who was superior, but Tango was relatively quiet, sneaking glances at Impulse out of the corner of his eye as he fiddled with the cards.

"Should we leave it there or go for one more?" Impulse said half-jokingly. Tango giggled.

"You just want to see me naked. You know, you could've just asked."

Impulse shoved him lightly. "Shut up."

"You're not denying it," Tango sang. Impulse shrugged. Tango's hyper energy had fed into Impulse's own, and he was thriving on the self-assurance he so rarely felt.

"Maybe you're right."

Tango looked up from the cards straight into Impulse's eyes. "Okay then, Mr. Confidence. One more game. Let's see who the best really is."

The best, as it turned out, was a sudden crash of thunder that surprised both of them so much they dropped their cards. Tango started laughing so hard he tipped over, and when Impulse leaned over to help him up Tango dragged him down with him.

“Well now what?” Impulse asked as he laughed alongside Tango.

“I’m pretty sure I would’ve won that round,” Tango said. “So I’m the winner.”

Impulse looked down at Tango splayed beneath him. “You sure about that? ‘Cause it looks to me like I’m on top.”

“Sure, but that doesn’t mean I’m not winning.” Tango’s laughter had calmed, but he still had a silly smile on his face as he reached up and ran a hand through Impulse’s short hair. “You’re beautiful.”

Impulse would have blushed if he was able. “What’s gotten into you tonight? You’re not usually so flirty.” He ducked his head, but couldn’t stop himself from letting out a pleased hum when Tango scratched the back of his head.

“Am too. You just don’t pay attention.” Tango stretched as he spoke. “Maybe I got tired of nothing happening.” He moved his hand to Impulse’s arm and held it lightly.

The feeling of a vampire holding onto his arm was nothing new to Impulse, but for the first time he felt no urge to jerk away. He just wanted to be closer.

“You were really flirting with me?” Impulse whispered as he looked back at Tango, who was staring intently at him. “With intent?”

“Yeah. I love being your friend, but if you feel the same, I’d like to be more.” He smiled tightly. There was something darker behind his eyes, but Impulse paid it no mind, too focused on the thought of a romantic relationship. He wanted to say yes more than anything, but his past held him back. Years of hurt and betrayal from vampires fought against his desire to trust Tango.

“I…” He took a deep breath. “Where do you get blood from?”

“What?”

“When you need to feed. Where do you go? I know you don’t drink from animals.”

Tango looked at him oddly. “Why does that matter?”

“Just answer it. Please.”

Tango sighed. “There’s a city not too far from here that’s human controlled. People there donate blood.”

“And that’s where you get your blood?”

“Yeah.”

Impulse sighed. “Thank you.”

“Why did you want to know?” Tango asked. “Does that change your opinion of me?”

“It might have,” Impulse said. “If you’d said something bad. I like you too, but I- that would’ve been a dealbreaker.”

“Did I say something good, then?”

“You did.”

Tango smiled and cupped Impulse’s face in his hand. “You’re cute. Can I kiss you?”

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Can I kiss _you_?"

Tango giggled, pulled Impulse down, and kissed him.


End file.
